All for Amusement
by Death-Nerd
Summary: In order to celebrate their victory over Kira, L, Matt, Mello, Near, Roger and Watari all go to Six Flags Magic Mountain CA.When Matt starts ignoring Mello, he comes up with a plan to win him over. Shounenai fluff. First fic, criticism accepted. R
1. Prologue

**Wow, my first fanfic on here. And it's a shounen-ai one too. ; **

**I came up with this on a trip and I wasn't sure if it was good so don't kill me if the plot stinks. Also I'm not a very good writer but I'm here to learn so... yeah. Also Mello/Near fans... don't hate me. R'n'R please.**

x

"I still don't understand _why _we came here," sighed Mello.

"Because Mello-kun, Kira has been brought to justice thanks to your three's help, and we're here to celebrate," the slumped detective replied grinning with his thumb protruding from his mouth.

The six detectives stood at the gates of S_ix Flags: Magic Mountain _gazing up at it's steel encrusted beauty. Large roller coasters intertwined into an intricate design from a ground view and was a mass of screams and adrenaline. How they had decided to celebrate their victory over Kira at _Six Flags _was a mystery to the blond, but no matter how many times he objected, their decision was solid. But that didn't matter; what mattered was that Mello's lifetime friend Matt had been ignoring him lately; and _that _was pissing him off. Mello glanced at his friend who nonchalantly played his video game as they walked inside the gates. His lack of attention and, more specifically, his lack of his usual blabbering was starting to worry the leather clad boy. He snapped his chocolate and glanced at Near, who, unlike Matt, had been staring at him the entire time, and though he tried to hide it, Mello had noticed.

"Well guys, where do you want to go first?" asked Watari looking at the map.

They all glanced at the map and saw a cornucopia of rides almost all created to make you scream out your brains. Mello shuddered, he wasn't about to throw up all the chocolate he had eaten in the car ride over.

"I vote we go on slower rides first so no one throws up," Near stated looking as uncaring as usual.

"Aww Near you don't have to hide that you're scared," Roger said smiling. "You can come with me on the slower rides today."

"But-," he interjected

"No need to act tough for your friends, come along now." And with that he had grabbed Near's small hand and pulled him unwillingly to one Loony Toon themed ride.

Mello snickered under his breath as the white sheep boy was so unwillingly pulled away to a fate unknown. Mello decided this was the perfect time to put is plan into action.

"Actually I just want to hang out with Matt today," he said glancing at Matt who looked up at the mention of his name.

"Go right ahead Mello, we'll meet back at the main gate at 9:30 to go back to the hotel room. I trust you all can take care of yourselves," said Watari.

"Perfect, let's go Matt," Mello commanded dragging him by the wrist off to the arcade.

**x **

**Well what do you think? I hope you like so far. It'll get better as is goes along I promise**!


	2. Arcade fun

**Okay, I have to admit. I came up with this idea thanks to a few people who were giving suggestions to another person for a fic. Luckily she took a different suggestion so this one's open. But read it anyway, it's _Uncharted Territory._ Also I've never been to SFMM before so I'm just throwing in weird rides that might not actually be there. Anyway, on to chapter 1! **

**(and thank you Peach for the suggestions!)**

Matt struggled; his ruby hair flew about as Mello dragged him along. "Come on, Mello, tell me where you're taking me, huh?" the redhead gasped, trying to keep up with Mello who refused to let up on the tight grasp he held on his friend's wrist. 

"To the arcade, dumbass, can't you see it?" Mello spat while pulling his companion behind him.  
Matt brightened up by this and started running faster towards the arcade, dragging Mello behind him as a result.  
When they got inside, it was like a seizure zone of vibrant flashing lights and loud annoying noises combined with a sea of arcade geeks as far as the eye could see. To Matt it was heaven, to Mello it was obnoxious.  
"C'mon Mello, let's go pick a game!" Matt said, practically squealing with delight.  
Mello really had no interest in video games, but he figured if he could let Matt have fun here for a while, then later… Matt would be all over Mello, thanking him for this lovely afternoon. The blonde smirked, then let out an almost maniacal laugh at the images in his head, which caused others to give him odd looks from behind their thick glasses and pocket protectors. 

**X **

"Ooooh, it's a small world, after all!" sang Roger from his seat in the boat. "C'mon, Near, sing with me!"  
Near was absolutely humiliated at having to sit next to the old man on the tiny aquatic craft, enduring little puppets singing and smiling at him. He wasn't five anymore, but it seemed as though Roger had either forgotten just how old he was and had developed a liking for children; or was more likely torturing him… however, gliding along in the minuscule pink boat, as mortifying as it was, let him think about his real goal that day. How was his plan to win Mello over supposed to work if he was stuck with ol' wrinkle face here?  
At that moment, if it were possible, a big glowing light bulb would've popped over his head. As the two passed the central section of It's a Small World After All, Near smirked to himself as he fiddled with his hair. As they stepped out of the boat he noticed the gift shop conveniently placed across the street and, once again, allowed himself to physically express emotion in smirk form. 

"Roger," he said in the sweetest way he knew how, "can you get me a toy from that shop? …I rather like that teddy bear in the window," Near knew Roger was a sucker for this kind of stuff.  
Roger's eyes grew large and watery with emotion.

"…Why, of course, Near! I'll be right back, you just wait right here," and with that he walked calmly to the store, fiddling with his wallet. Once Near was absolutely sure Roger wasn't watching him, he darted toward the direction of the arcade. 

**X**

Mello leaned against one of the machines, bored to tears, watching Matt butcher yet another high score made by someone else. They had been there for who knows how long, and Matt refused to leave. Just as Mello was getting ready to drag Matt out of there by force, a flicker of something white distracted him. It was only there for a second, behind one of the machines, before it darted out of his sight. Curious, he left the completely preoccupied Matt to his nerd ventures and stealthily crept over to where the flash was seen. He looked behind the machine to find an undersized Near, looking at him wide-eyed and blushing slightly.  
Mello's dark eyes narrowed and he grabbed the collar of Near's pale shirt. "Near… mind explaining why the hell you're spying on us?"  
Near stared around the room; looking distraught at being caught at spying. This confused Mello completely. _'Wait, why is Near blushing…? That's unlike him. …And why does he look like he… has to pee? For once this makes no sense.'_ Mello's black eyes grew wide as he realized that— His thoughts were abruptly stopped. Near pulled on his chain and bracelet covered wrist, bringing Mello's face down to his into a kiss. All at once Mello felt surprised, scared, horrified and so many other unpleasant emotions. Confused and bewildered thoughts filled his head along with scrambled yet exquisitely, terrifyingly angry feelings, all rushing through his mind in a matter of seconds. He pulled away hastily and yelled out,

"What the hell?!" It came out squeakier than intended and just made him sound like a girl.   
Near kept his small hand locked around Mello's wrist.

"Mello, I've always thought you to be very attractive and…" Near wrapped his arms around Mello and held him close to his own body. "I love you," he whispered with an unusual amount of emotion for him.  
"Guah, let me go, you hormone crazed… sheep boy!" Mello yelled tugging away from another oncoming kiss.  
All of a sudden a gloved hand forcefully swung down across Near's cheek. Mello looked over; it was Matt, with a few curious onlookers behind, and he was absolutely furious.  
"Don't ever touch Mello again, you sick, perverted little freak!" Matt seethed glaring daggers at Near, and before Near had the chance to retort, Matt grabbed Mello's hand and began to literally drag him out of the arcade.  
"We're leaving." Was all he said, his voice dripping with irritation. Mello was just happy to get away from Near, the crazed pervert he secretly was. 

**X**

Somewhere within the park Roger was frantically running about looking for Near like he was his own son.  
'Where is that boy? He's only eight; he's probably crying somewhere all alone!' Roger thought frantically. (Poor Roger thinks Near's 8... he's actually fifteen in this fic ;3)  
Just then he saw Near walking toward him slowly, looking dejected and sad. Immensely relieved, Roger ran toward the boy to see where he had gone and what was the matter. 

"Near where have you been? I was worried sick!" he said kneeling down to his eye level. 

"I'm sorry Roger..." was all he could say before he started to quietly cry. 

"What's the matter, Near?" asked a very concerned Roger 

"…I lost something I loved to someone else." Near said resentfully before he began sobbing, thinking of how Mello submitted to Matt so easily and vice-versa.  
"Well then, we'll just have to get it back, right Near?" Roger said, smiling encouragingly and wiping his tears away with a handkerchief. 

Near stopped his crying and stood there for a moment, for at that moment, another evil plan had just sparked. 

"Yes, Roger, yes… we'll just have to get it back, now won't we?" He said under his breath, smirking to himself.  
_'You just wait Matt. This isn't over, not by a long shot.'_

**Well that's chapter one! I liked writing it seriously. So you people should seriously review.**

**I love how I made Near all evil and perverted over Mello.**


	3. Goliath, puke, and super villans

**Wow, people seem to be liking my story so far. So I'm gonna try to update a chapter a day until it's done. My next one's going to be a Naruto fic though but it'll have cute boy love too!**

**Onto our story! **

**X**

"That mother fucking son of a bitch touching you like that; I ought to kick his ass all up and down this park." Matt said angrily pulling Mello as far as from the arcade as possible. He was happily playing the games in the arcade slaughtering any pride from previous high scores when out of the corner of his eye; he saw Near. At first he paid no attention and continued with his game until he heard Mello screech like a girl. Completely forgetting his game he saw Mello pulling away from Near who had Mello in a bear hug and was trying to kiss him. Rage and some jealousy boiled up inside him, and without thinking he ran to where they were standing and bitch slapped the hell out of Near. Still clouded by rage and forgetting his video game he told Near off and dragged his friend out of there. He had seen Near leave after them heading in a different direction than they where. Once they had almost reached the other end of the park they finally sat down on a bench exhausted.

Looking over at Matt thankfully Mello said, "T-thanks for saving me from that Near bastard Matt, he's stronger than he looks."

"No problem, you think I'd let that asshole touch you like a dirty old man?" Matt said smiling. They both laughed at the image of an old pedophile Near bending over on a cane with a nosebleed.

"So, Matt you wanna ride a roller coaster now?" Mello said pulling out a map. Matt bent over to get a closer look causing Mello to blush a little at the Matt's closeness.

"I say we ride _Goliath._" Matt said looking out at the enormous scream machine.

"Sounds good, but if I throw up you're cleaning it up." Mello said seriously. And with that they ran off toward one of the great thrill rides of _Six Flags._

_**X**_

Slumped over more than usual and looking a little green the super detective L sat down on a nearby bench.

"Watari-san, can we _please _go on a slower ride, like, _It's a Small World_?" L almost pleaded.

"No way man the adrenaline's just started pumpin'!" screamed the over enthusiastic Watari with a crazy look on his face.

So far they had been on almost all of the queasiest and scariest rids in the park. Now L remembered why he had a bad feeling when Watari suggested coming here. Whenever Watari got on a roller coaster he got _really _excited and wouldn't go on anything but the most gut wrenching rides. His entire kept together self was gone and he was changed into a visor, khaki's and _Six Flags _t-shirt. '_Afterwards he'll probably pass out from exhaustion like last time and barely remember what had happened the previous day,_' L thought sighing.

"C'mon L you can't quit now! We still haven't ridden _The Riddler's Revenge!_" Watari yelled shaking L by his shoulders.

"But Watari-san I don't feel so goo-" And with that L ran to the nearest trashcan and threw up.

**X**

Once Matt and Mello had gotten off the _Goliath_ Mello ran toward the nearest trash can and made it just in time. But unbeknown to the two friends, Near had been watching them from the bushes, waiting for a moment when Matt was alone so he could get rid of him. Now dawning a cheesy black mask and cape he waited for the moment to strike. Then he saw it, Mello had gone to the bathroom and Matt had gone to get a drink at a water fountain a few feet away. With ninja like skills he crept over behind him and grabbed him in a chokehold (which was hard considering how short Near is).

"Guah! Mello, this better not be a joke!" Matt said half smiling.

"It's no joke, now come with me so we can have a little chat." Near said menacingly.

And with that, Near dragged the struggling Matt behind one of the prize booths as Mello came out. He was only able to glimpse Matt's striped arm reaching out from behind a booth before it disappeared.

"Matt..?"

**X**

**Mwahaha cliffhanger! I might actually wait until Wednesday to update since my friend Peach wants to help me write. I might be going over to her house on Wednesday so you'll probably have to wait till then. Hopefully this chapter doesn't have as many errors as the last. **


	4. Show Down

**Whee chapter three! dances Sorry it took so long to update. Anyway, This will be a great chapter filled with lots of stuff. But I'm not telling what. Anyway chapter four will be the last chapter but it will be PURE DELICIOUS FLUFF! Also, chapter 2 was resubmitted because my friend Peach did a write over that was so good I had to put that up instead. Anyway, enjoys! **

**X**

Down into the under depths of _Six Flags _Near pulled the struggling Matt away from eye shot until he was sure it was safe to release him. They stood behind an old funnel cake stand that was distraught with mold and old grease stains in a small abandoned corner of the park; glaring at each other face to face.

"What do you want with me Near, and why won't you just leave Mello alone?" said the gamer holding his own and glowering menacingly at the evil villain known as N. N chuckled evilly grabbing the black cape fabric and holding it over the bottom half of his face with an amused look on his face.

"I will make him _**mine**_ and only _**mine, **_and to do that I need to get rid of_** you**_" said the villain in a serious tone; the amused look gone.

"I'll never let you have him, I'll protect him for as long as it takes from the likes of you."

"I'd beg a differ, Matty," Near said mockingly. "He'll fall for my charms soon enough." They continued to glare at each other totally engrossed in their epic battle over a certain blond haired beauty. Unknown to the two, Mello had followed and was currently eavesdropping on their conversation from behind another abandoned booth next to the one they were currently at. He watched and listened intently to the entire conversation thinking it over. _'What's going on? Why the hell does Near want me and more importantly, why does Matt think I need protecting?' _Mello thought, a scowl forming on his face. He silenced his thoughts as Near started to say something.

"Why do you care about Mello so much Matt, you're not _gay _are you?" Near mocked.

This caught Matt off guard,_ 'I'm not gay am I? I mean, I'd do __**anything**__ for Mello; and when he gets close I feel funny and my face burns... oh crap.' _Matt paused for a moment; getting the courage to say what he wanted to say. He looked at the ground, face red as he fiddled with his fingers. For a moment Near though he had one the battle of wits when suddenly, Matt spoke.

"I love Mello." he said looking up, a totally serious look on his features. "And I won't let you have Mello ever." he simply stated, not moving his gaze from Near.

"Very well then, we shall see who wins the fair lad's heart at the end of our day." They glowered at each other another moment before Matt shoved past Near to find Mello.

**X**

Mello leaned against the cold brick, his golden hair laying softly on his shoulders. He was befuddled, not knowing quite what to think. Did he like the red head as well, or was he just as repulsive in the concept of a lover as Near was? He put the palm of his hand on his forehead as if it would clear his thoughts. Suddenly he heard footsteps, it was the sound of Matt's clunky boots heading his way. '_What'll I do? Do I li-lik-love him? If I do what'll I say to him, how can I tell him without telling him?' _And then, it became as clear as if an angel from heaven had come down and told him strait up the right decision. As Matt walked past his hiding spot in a huff, Mello grabbed him by the arm forcefully and tugged him to where he was, grabbing his other arm with his free hand.

"M-mel, how long have you been here?" Matt asked flustered, a look of embarrassment on his face.

"The entire time, I heard it all." Mello said staring at his face with a look Matt couldn't quite place. Mello grabbed Matt's shoulders without a word and pulled Matt's into a kiss. Surprised, Matt's eyes widened, then closed as he kissed back lovingly, lacing their fingers together. Butterflies fluttered in Mello's stomach as Matt closed the space between their bodies. Pulling back Mello looked away from Matt's gaze out of bashfulness, only to notice a disgraceful looking Near, cape-less and mask-less watching them from the alley with a defeated look on his normally expressionless face. He walked away without a sound, slipping into the inhabited part of the amusement park that could never cheer him up no matter how many new toys were bought for him. Mello felt sorry for Near, yet grateful that he was going to leave him alone.

"Hey, Mello." Matt said interrupting Mello's thoughts.

"What?"

"Do you think we should apologize to Near, I mean, that look he just had showed he probably really loved you."

"...There isn't much to apologize for, I mean, what am I going to say, 'sorry for not falling in love with you?'"

"You do have a point, we might as well not do anything in front of him though."

"True true. After this you wanna go on another ride?"

Matt looked at him confused for a second then asked, "After what?"

Mello smirked unlacing his fingers from Matt's and moving them behind his neck, "After _this._" then he jammed Matt's lips forcefully into his.

**X**

There Roger sat, waiting for the little boy known as Near to come back from wherever he had gone in cape and mask. Who knows what he had planned on doing when he left, but when he did he had a somewhat evil glint in his eye. Worry had long already crept into Rogers conscience and it took all his willpower to wait at the bench where Near had specified he should sit until he returned. A feeling of Deja Vu appeared as, once again, Near walked over to Roger looking horribly depressed, cape and mask gone. A wave of relief and worry rushed over Roger forcing him to go and see what was wrong with the boy. Rushing over and pulling Near out of the stream of people he sat him down on a nearby bench.

"Near, what's been bothering you today, you usually don't show your emotions this freely."

He didn't answer at first, he only stared at the ground lost in thought. Without looking up he said,

"I tried to win Mello over today with affection, it only resulted in Matt and Mello falling for each other." With the full force of that statement hitting Roger like a ton of bricks he turned bright red like the color of his tie, hoping that in his old age his hearing was going bad.

"N-now Near, I think I might of misheard you...did you _really _try to win Mello over?" he asked stumbling over his words in a conundrum of disbelief and shock.

"Yes... usually my plans work so well but..." he trailed off still staring at the ground as if something was about to crawl out of the earth itself.

"Well..." for a moment he was at a loss of what to say to comfort the heartbroken child. "At least you made the one you love happy." Near looked up at Roger not quite knowing what to say.

"If you love Mello," he began slowly, "your first priority should be to make him happy, even if it isn't what you wanted or if it hurts." he finished nodding as if to confirm his own words to himself.** "**Besides," he continued, "you are kind of young to be dating."

"Roger, I'm 15."

And with that they said no more.

**X**

"That is _**it **_Watari-san we're not going on anymore fast rides until you calm down!"

"NO WAY YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO MEEEE!" screeched the old man who was currently being pulled by his arms by the raven haired youth away from another vomit disaster of a ride.

"I can and I will, you being a senior I have to take care of you; and that means keeping you away from those heart attack disasters." L said as he pulled the heavy man toward a quieter ride known as Teacup Twirl.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE TAKING ME TO _THAT _LAMEO RIDE!? OHNOOOES!!" the elderly man continued to kick and scream like a three year old all the way up to the ride, getting odd looks and stares from the other park goers. Once L sat him down in a teacup with assistance from the ride caretaker, he held him there until the ride began to move, gently spinning around the platform. And like L had deduced it would, the ride began to calm the tantrum throwing old man down until he fell asleep with his head on L's shoulder.

"Good night Watari-san." L whispered.

**X**

**Yess! Chapter 3 is done. And like I mentioned before, one more chapter left, no more plotting Near just fluff and other stuff like candy. I'll finish this up soon, if you want me to write another MxM fanfic tell me. I probably will anyway. **


	5. Fireworks and Teacups

**Whoot chapter FOUR. Yes. If this is bad blame writers block. **

**Oh yeah, _text like this _is author comments from now on. PS: Just so you know for all you slow one's out there, this is AU, kind of late to say but still. **

**X**

Getting on the ride for the fourth time the raven haired detective smiled happily as he waited in line to get on_Teacup Twirl_. He looked back at the sleeping elderly man on the bench making sure he was okay by himself, the previous rides had seriously worn him out. Once he was sat down in his own private porcelain cup; he noticed a familiar blond and red head running into the nearest empty cup with mischievous looks on their faces. Curious, the detective slid to the edge of the seat and watched them intently, not moving his eyes.

**X**

At the same time Watari bolted awake realizing this hard bench was _not _his bed. Looking around he familiarized himself with his surroundings and recalled his immature behavior earlier.

"I really need to stay off the larger rides." he said to himself, his face flushing with embarrassment.

Suddenly he noticed Matt and Mello running around the other side of the teacup ride to get on before it started up. '_That's odd,' _he thought cocking his head quizzically to the side. '_I didn't think those two would be interested in such childish rides.' _Nevertheless he scooted closer to the ride location and watched them like a hawk.

**X**

Running as fast as they could without running into people Matt and Mello sprinted toward the _Teacup Twirl _hoping to get on before it started. Seeing as it wasn't a very popular ride the lines weren't very long and you could usually get your own teacup, the latter being what they wanted. Luckily they made it just in time and ran to the nearest empty cup sitting down and pulling the little door shut. Once the ride had started they instantly scooted as physically close to each other as possible and clasped their hands together. They were in their own little world, not caring that others watched and not knowing that a few feet away L and Watari were watching with unblinking eyes. They sat there laughing as they spun and commenting about random things, stealing quick kisses on the lips as they twirled happily.

_**(Now, you might ask, 'Why aren't others noticing this obvious display of male to male affection?' Good question, my response would be that no one else except L and Watari matter right now so STFU is mah story!)**_

Unknown to the happy couple on a teacup across from theirs a look of shock, amusement, and approval danced across a certain detectives facial features.****

**X**

L sat in his usual position with his thumb in its usual place not really watching the two now but mulling over the new information the moment has brought him.**_ (looking quite adorable I might add) _**

_'Hmm...I might have seen this coming at one point but the occurrence was unexpected. The chances that they got together was at 64 when they met but diminished to a smaller 40 after a few years. Either way it doesn't matter now, at least they each found each other.' _L looked over at the two who were laughing with their eyes squeezed shut holding onto each other as the ride continued to spin at a nauseating pace.

**X**

_**Back at sir oldi- cough I mean Watari...**_

He took his glasses off and cleaned them, rubbed his eyes, and slapped himself but no matter how many times he looked back or****physically harmed himself the same thing would happen. Matt would lean toward Mello causing Mello to lean toward Matt and they would _kiss. On the _**_lips. _**Hopefully in his old age he was delusional or the extreme ride rush was still wearing off and these were the side affects.

And yet...somehow, in the back of this quickly aging man's mind he found it, adorable if not...how do the kids say it nowadays...sexy.

"I wonder if I'm considered a pedophile now.." he said to no one in particular, causing people to stop and stare.

**X**

Getting off the ride, arms over each others shoulders, Matt and Mello were confronted with a smirking L, who had slipped past their eye of vision and gotten off before them.

"What was that little show I just saw on there boys?" He asked coyly

"Um-uh L we didn't know you were on the ride, we've been looking for you, do you know what time it is?" Matt said nervously.

"Don't try and change the subject, Watari saw too. Mind explaining?" With the mention of his name Watari looked over and winked at them.

"I-it's a long story and I'd rather not tell it here in _Six Flags._" Mello whispered.

L chuckled and ruffled their hair, "If you two really love each other than that's fine with me, but when you have lover's quarrels you talk to Roger or Watari, I'm not good with couples." he said recalling Light and Misa during the Yotsuba investigation.

"Thanks, L. But seriously what time is it?" Mello said pulling his arm off of Matt's shoulder.

"No clue" L said smiling. "Watari, what time is it?"

"1:36."

"Good, so we have the rest of the day to eat sweets and puke them out again, let's get going!"

And with that they walked of into the afternoon sun, Matt and Mello hand in hand.

**X**

_**7 hours later...**_

The sky was dark and the lampposts were on attracting a multitude of hairy moths in their wake. The six detectives were in the Japanese festival section of the park_** (I don't care if there isn't really one, it's for the sake of the plot!) **_in formal Yukata save for Watari and Roger who were in their usual suits. L's was a black Yukata with a red Chinese dragon embroidered into the fabric closed around his chest with him holding a matching uchiwa. Near's was a plain white with a black obi around his waist (he insisted on it). Mello's was black and red also but slightly different than L's with his chest slightly exposed and had a tiger on it. Part of his hair was slightly pulled back and had and ornament in it which he said made him feel like a girl. Matt's was a simple crimson color with a white obi and an uchiwa with the _Nintendo _logo, his chest slightly exposed as well. They walked through the crowded area where vendors would shout advertisements and little kids would shove past causing spilled ice cream and broken hearts.

"Watari-san! Can I get some dango please?" Pleaded L with puppy eyes.

"No more sweets for you L, I'd say you've had quite enough."

"But Watari-san I haven't tried the dango yet and I want to sample every sweet before I leave! I'll share, I promise I will!" he begged pulling on the older man's sleeve.

He sighed, defeated by the puppy eyes and pulled out his wallet "Fine, but you must share or I'm not buying you any more sweets," he warned.

"Thank you Watari-san." L said sweetly. After he had bought three sticks of dango (one for him and Watari, one for Near and Roger and the other for Mello and Matt.) they found a spot on a grassy hill and sat down on a blanket overlooking where the firework show would be. Against what had previously been decided; Mello laid in Matt's arms with his head on his chest, which had caused Near to cringe. They sat there in blabbering about random things and enjoying each others company when the first firework exploded into the night sky. They were large and loud sounding like dynamite in the sky causing the air to shake around them. Mello held on to Matt tighter at the sound of the fireworks recalling how Kira's followers had almost killed Matt with their guns. He looked up at his lover who in turn looked down at him.

"Don't worry," Matt said comfortingly, stroking the blonde's hair "I won't leave you, let's enjoy the fireworks OK?" At those words Mello relaxed and continued to watch the fireworks.

**X**

**THE END! Yes it is. I'm bad at endings. Oh well Read and Review please. I'll give you Mello's chocolate if you do. **


End file.
